


Stinger

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (a lil) - Freeform, F/F, Food Kink, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: They walked for perhaps fifteen minutes when Jaskier stopped again, groaning, he brought a hand to Roach to stabilise himself. He panted for a second then groaned again and fell to his knees, both arms wrapped around his stomach.Or, Jaskier accidentally swallows a wasp.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Stinger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of whumptober - “no, stop!”
> 
> I randomly got this idea on a walk and I had to fit this into the series because, come on, Jaskier would swallow a wasp without realising.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

Jaskier often marvelled at the amazing capabilities of chaos, but, right now, nothing compared to this.

He swirled his cup of fresh lemonade in his hand, watching the crushed ice dance inside, “will I choke if I swallow this?” He asked. Yennefer looked up from her place across from him, picking the green stem from a strawberry.

“It’s not poison, if that’s what you’re asking.” She took a bite of the strawberry, her plump lips sucking on the juices and Jaskier was suddenly very thankful that the heat of the sun was causing him to blush.

“That’s not- ugh, I meant will the ice not get stuck in my throat?” Yennefer smirked.

“Come on Jaskier, i'm sure you’ve had bigger things down there?” Jaskier rolled his eyes and made a mock ‘ha-ha’ as he took a sip, swallowing the crushed ice. He set his cup to the side of him on the ground and picked up a strawberry for himself.

“Where do you plan to go after this then?” Yennefer asked Geralt, who was just to jaskier’s right. He hummed in thought for a minute, chewing a whole strawberry.

“Toussaint? Be nice to get away for a while-” Jaskier interrupted him with a mouthful of strawberries.

“You mean away from Velen, this place is an utter shite-hole.” Yennefer chuckled at him as he licked runaway strawberry juice from his fingers.

“It’s not all bad, Jaskier. Though I wouldn’t mind a while in toussaint. A nice holiday to clear my mind. Hmm, “she sighed, “but… I have business to attend in Skellige. I should be going now anyway, it was nice to see you two again, take care.” And with that she opened up a portal and walked through.

“I will always envy her magic.” Jaskier sighed. Geralt looked at him, cocking a single eyebrow. Jaskier merely swirled his lemonade in the Witcher's face, he thought he saw something dark in the liquid but quickly decided it was probably just the ice reflecting.

“Ice, Geralt! In our drinks! If I could have one ability it would be to produce ice for our drinks.” Geralt hummed as the bard took a long gulp and lay down on his back.

“Our?” He asked. Jaskier squinted at him, bringing a hand to shade his eyes from the sun.

“Of course ours. If I get cold drinks, so do you.” Geralt’s heart ached and he grunted in reply.

“Perhaps yen, but i’d have to think about that,” Jaskier continued as Geralt chuckled and stood.

“Finish your drink,” he said, “we should get going. We leave now and we’ll make it to Toussaint before the end of the week.” Jaskier sighed in return but stood up. He downed the rest of his drink and his cup shimmered in his hand then vanished, as did Geralt’s.

Jaskier sighed at the sight, “if only…”

…

They were on a forest path, the sun somewhat lower than before. They were doing well for their time. Jaskier happily hummed along to a tune behind him and Geralt felt a wave of calm wash over him. Everything was quite well.

Until Jaskier abruptly stopped humming and groaned in pain.

Geralt stopped Roach in her tracks, turning to Jaskier, “what’s wrong?” He asked. Jaskier looked up from his now bent double position. He took a few deep breaths then righted himself, “nothing, I’m fine!”

“Jaskier…” Geralt grumbled, the bard gave him a weak smile in return.

“It was only a small cramp, Geralt. Probably just that the strawberries were off or something. You know yen, always up to a good jest, specially’ when I’m the aim of it.”

Geralt huffed, “very well,” he said, “but if you get worse then tell me, we can stop for the night-”

“Nonsense, Geralt. I’m fine! C’mon, let’s go.” And the bard started walking ahead.

They walked for perhaps fifteen minutes when Jaskier stopped again, groaning, he brought a hand to Roach to stabilise himself. He panted for a second then groaned again and fell to his knees, both arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Jaskier?!” Geralt shouted. He climbed off Roach and rushed to the bard’s aid, placing his hands on his back to rub soothing circles.

“It’s- it’s fine Geralt. Just give a minute.” Geralt shook his head.

“Jaskie-”

“Honestly Geralt, I’m fine! It’s only a stomach ache, I’ve had it before.” He took a breath then stood up, brushing off Geralt’s hands as he walked forward.

They made it only five more minutes this time before Geralt heard jaskier’s shout behind him, “no, stop!” And in the blink of an eye he was off roach once again and by his bard’s side.

“What? What is it?” He asked with one hand on the bard’s shoulder.

“It’s… this isn’t a stomach ache Geralt-” he was cut off by a choked cry from jaskier’s throat as the bard winced.

“It- gods! It hurts!” 

“What does it feel like?” He asked, feeling utterly helpless as to what to do but hoping that could at least start them somewhere.

“Like… like sharp pains in my stomach. Like someone’s stabbing me with a needle, over and over and- agh!” His knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground, bringing Geralt with him.

“Geralt. Geralt, I think I’m going to be sick.” He said, his head ducked down and his breaths becoming heavier.

“Alright, just let it out then. Just-”

“I’m trying Geralt!-” and then the dam broke, as Jaskier was cut off from his sentence by the awful gurgle of vomit coming up and splashing onto the ground, the bard thankfully having turned his head in time to miss Geralt’s shoe.

Geralt rubbed his back as Jaskier shuddered and heaved up another load of undigested food, it all looked rather pink due to the strawberries. Jaskier groaned before he puked once more. Silently, Geralt thought he had never seen a human bring up so much food, where was he hiding it all, how could there be so much?

When Jaskier had quietened to gags and coughs Geralt decided to drag the bard to rest against an old tree behind them. Jaskier groaned as he was moved, hands still wrapped around his belly, lips and chin shiny from vomit.

Geralt glanced at the ground where the bard had puked and did a double take when he thought he saw- 

Something was moving, no,  _ wriggling _ in the liquid. He checked jaskier was alright, he was - he was just whining and wobbling from side to side.

He made his way to the spill and knelt down, using a twig nearby he poked at the thing and gasped a little when he saw it - a black and yellow insect buzzed it's wings and wiggled the end of it’s abdomen. It rolled around for a second before using it’s thin black legs to crawl away from the puddle.

Geralt glanced at Jaskier, pale and moaning, then back at the insect. He let it crawl onto the twig then threw the twig into the woods beside them. 

Jaskier moaned as he sat back beside him. He cracked an eye open at Geralt in a questioning look. Geralt debated telling him but decided against it. He didn’t want to be the reason behind Jaskier, no doubt, playing up this incident for pity.

“Must’ve just been the strawberries.” Jaskier moaned and his head tilted to the side to vomit again.


End file.
